


Light It Up

by KaavyaWriting



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, King and Consort AU, M/M, happy new year, seriously just pure cotton candy fluff, they are total dorks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaavyaWriting/pseuds/KaavyaWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wants a celebration. Thorin just wants a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick, un-beta'ed, unedited New Year prompt: _where Bilbo demands fireworks and Thorin is Not Amused_. Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you have a fun, joyful, safe night!

"But it is the eve of the new year," Bilbo protested.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes sliding shut. "Durin's Day is the mountain's New Year. This night in two weeks' time means nothing to us, it is merely a day."

"It's the last day of the Hobbit year," Bilbo said firmly. "And I, as you may have noticed, am a Hobbit."

"Living in a mountain," Thorin grumbled.

"Still a Hobbit!"

"Surrounded by Dwarves."

"As a Hobbit!"

Thorin sighed. "No one will understand its meaning."

"Make an announcement," Bilbo pressed. "Everyone will appreciate the chance to celebrate between all the work we've been doing restoring the city and Dale, Dwarves and Men alike."

"An _announcement_?" Thorin scoffed.

"A decree then." Bilbo waved his hand dismissively. "The reasons don't really matter. A party, Thorin! Think of it."

Thorin grumbled under his breath, but Bilbo ignored him.

"A feast," Bilbo hummed. "Seven courses—no, no, _three_ feasts! Lunch, tea, and supper. A proper Hobbit do."

"We likely do not have the food stores to supply such an affair," Thorin said drily.

Bilbo shot him an amused look. "Liar. We may have much to do for the mountain still, but that doesn't mean our food stores haven't been built up quite nicely these last three years."

Thorin sighed. "A celebration no one will understand?"

Bilbo beamed up at him, and Thorin could almost literally feel his will cracking. "Quite so. We can explain it or not. Just so long as there's a feast—three, that is. And oh! We can write our thanks for the last year and our hopes for the new year on slips of paper." At Thorin's baffled look, Bilbo elaborated, "To celebrate what we have, and what will come. Burning the papers is like… sending the words into the world."

Thorin shook his head, slow and considering. "Hobbits are strange beings."

Bilbo's smile broadened. "As are Dwarves. Quite the pair we make, eh?"

Thorin smiled back softly. "Just so." He leaned down to brush a kiss against Bilbo's brow, unable to help pressing another to the bridge of his nose, and then his cheek, and then his mouth—

"FIREWORKS!" Bilbo yelped, jumping up hard enough to jar their noses together.

Thorin grunted, catching Bilbo's shoulders to anchor him before he rocketed straight off the floor. "What?"

"Fireworks!" Bilbo said, full of delight. "We must have fireworks on the new year's eve!"

" _Why_?"

"Because fireworks are beautiful." Bilbo grinned at Thorin. "Don't you think? We'll have to send our fastest raven to Gandalf. Tonight, after supper."

Thorin felt the littlest bit sulky. "Do you always plan parties when someone tries to kiss you, or are you tiring of your dull husband already?"

Bilbo snorted, giving Thorin another happy, amused look. "It's a compliment, o king. Your kisses remind me of fireworks."

Thorin rolled his eyes, but his husband's poor teasing didn't stop him from leaning down to catch the kiss he'd missed.

"Fireworks then," Thorin muttered when they parted several long minutes later, and Thorin thought there might be something to Bilbo's kisses-like-fireworks theory. "But still no one's going to understand what they're _for_."

Bilbo laughed, and winked at him. "Well, we will."


End file.
